Forever and Ever
by Aisling-Siobhan
Summary: HIATUS. How would it have gone if Danielle had told him the almost truth at Hauteford. Ratings may change. HD
1. To Rescue A Servant

**Forever and Ever**

**Disclaimer** Ever After and its characters are not mine.

**Summery:** How would it have gone if Danielle had told him the almost truth at Hauteford.

I_XXX_

**Part 1**

**To Rescue A Servant**

The young woman ran towards the gates, slowing down as she spotted the amount of guards. Breathing slowly trying to calm herself, she carried on forward, walking this time, head held high.

"Make way for the lady." One of the guards called out.

'_At least I've fooled them. Now, I have to fool the cargo master._' Danielle thought as the crowd suddenly parted to let her through.

Leaning over the bridge that lead into the castle Danielle spotted Maurice being herded into a cart filled with other 'criminals'. Drawing in a deep breath she muttered "God give me strength" before running back down to meet them.

Stopping by the horses she looked up at the cargo master and spoke loudly, trying to hide how intimidated she felt.

"I wish to address the issue of this gentleman, he is my servant and I am here to pay the debt against him."

Glaring at her, the man answered rather rudely.

"You're too late; he's bought and paid for."

Not deterred in the slightest, Danielle tried again. Her courage fuelled by the look of hope on Maurice's face as he peered at her through the iron cage.

"I can pay you 20 gold francs."

"Madame you can have me for 20 gold francs, now drive on." He replied, leering at her.

Infuriated by this man before her, Danielle grabbed the reins to the horses. "I demand that you release him at once, or I shall take this matter to the king."

"The king's the one who sold him. He's now property of Cartier." The man snapped, losing his temper.

"He's not property at all you ill-mannered tub of guts. Do you honestly think its right to chain people like chattel? I demand you release him at once." Her voice was sharp and demanding, having lost its slight pleading tone at the outrage she felt now.

'_How dare he_!'

Temper now completely lost, he leaned forward and shouted menacingly at her "get out of my way" and much to her credit she didn't even flinch.

Before she could reply another voice joined their argument. "You dare raise your voice to a lady?"

"Your highness? Uh forgive me, sire. Uh, I meant no disrespect. Uh, it's just uh I'm following orders here. It's my job to take these criminals and thieves to the coast."

Once again stunned by their indignation towards servants Danielle spoke up. "A servant is not a thief your highness and those who are cannot help themselves."

Rather amused by the courtier before him, he looked at Captain Laurent and raised his eyebrows. "Really? Well then, by all means enlighten us." A genuine smile on his lips.

Rising to his challenge Danielle, remembering what Gustav had said to her, met his eyes as she spoke. "If you, suffer your people to be ill-educated and their manners corrupted from infancy and then punish them for those crimes to which their 1st education disposed to them. What else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them."

Quite astounded by her manner and words Prince Henry was almost at a loss for words himself as the rest of the observing court seemed to be.

"Well there you have it. Release him."

"But sire." The cargo master protested.

Sighing loudly Henry looked at him. "I said… release him."

Having no argument that would win this fight, the man bowed. "Yes sire."

Running around to the side of the carriage to Maurice Danielle smiled as he placed his hands on her shoulders and mumbled loud enough for her to hear and her alone.

"I thought I was looking at your mother."

Telling him to 'prepare the horses' Maurice ran off to wait for her away from the crowds. She turned to follow, after paying the cargo master the promised 20 francs. Stopping only when the Crown Prince of France called after her.

"Have we met?"

Turning to look at him Danielle smiled but said nothing. Repeating his question Henry walked closer to her.

"That, sire, is for you to decide."

**XXX**


	2. First Impressions

No more till i get at least a minimum of reviews :( cya x

**Part 2**

**First Impressions**

Looking at her, his expression one of utter disbelief, yet hinting at amusement he asked her again.

"I do not believe so your highness." She replied this time around.

Turning away from him once again Danielle continued to make her way towards the bridge.

"I could've sworn I knew every courtier in the providence." He said more to himself than her, as he followed her.

"Who said I was a courtier, Your Highness?" She said looking back at him quickly.

He laughed loudly at her, believing her to be making a joke. "Are you coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me who you are?"

"No and yes." She muttered still walking.

Shaking his head, he jogged slightly to catch up with her. "Well, then, pray tell me your cousin's name so that I might call upon her to learn who you are. For anyone who can quote Thomas More is well worth the effort."

"The prince has read '_Utopia_'?" She asked, in awe of him.

"I find it sentimental and dull. I confess the plight of the everyday

rustics bores me." He told her, his hands waving to punctuate his comment.

"I gather you do not converse with many peasants." All awe lost from her voice at his slanting of her favorite book.

"Certainly not, no, naturally." Slightly put out that she would even consider it.

"Excuse me sire, but there is nothing natural about it." She glared at him, head held high as she voiced her opinion. "A country's character is defined by it's, 'everyday rustics' as you call them. They are the legs you stand on and that position demands respect, not-" She was cut off by Henry's disbelieving comment.

"Am I to understand that you find me arrogant?" Eyes widening at the woman who spoke to him like he was a commoner not the Crown Prince of France.

"Well you gave one man back his life, but did you even glance at the others?"

Eyes widening in realization he was shocked to say the least, the thought had never crossed his mind. The only reason the other servant had been freed was because this woman had backed him into a corner in front of the entire courtyard. Not caring if he sounded desperate or not he tried again.

"Please, I beg of you, a name, any name."

Needing to get away before she let slip that she was also a servant, she decided there would be no harm in giving a false name when there was no chance of them meeting again.

"I fear that the only name to leave you with is Nicole de Lancret."

"There now… that wasn't so hard." Henry grinned at her, frowning when he heard his mother calling him. Not taking his eyes off Nicole for a moment he greeted her.

Danielle, hearing the Queen, decided now would be a good time as any to get out of there. Turning again she walked as fast as possible without looking as if she were escaping someone away from Henry.

"Nicole? Wait, Nicole." When she did not turn or reply, he excused himself from his mothers company and ran after her. Grabbing her arm he turned her towards him. "Why do you not answer me?"

Frowning at his persistence Danielle answered reluctantly. "You asked for any name Sire, I did not say I gave you mine." His eyes widen, that was true, and he should have been specific. "Now, please release my arm, so my servant and I can return home." Doing as she asked he stood gob smacked as she left him standing there like a fool, until his mother shook him softly out of his trance.

"Your father would like a word with you. Several in fact."

"He usually does, I shall be right in." He answered looking in the direction that exceptional woman had walked in. Maybe his father would know who Nicole de Lancret was.

_XXX_

King Francis paced the room, he and Henry locked in a heated argument about Henry's obligations as prince.

"You will marry Gabriella by the next full moon or I will strike at you in any way I can." Francis threatened.

Not at all bothered Henry replied. "What's it to be father, hot oil or the rack?"

"I will simply deny you the crown and live forever." His tone confirmed the ludicrousness of that statement, but he was determined to have some affect on his son.

"Good, agreed, I don't want it." He stormed out of the room.

Look over at Marie, he sighed. "He's your son."

_XXX_

"Mother who is Nicole de Lancret?"

"Who dear?" Marie asked confused, she knew there was something familiar about the name but it seemed like something was missing as well.

"Nicole-"

"Yes, yes Henry, I heard what you said. Are you sure it's just Nicole?"

"I'm not sure, that's what she told me. She was dressed like a Comtesse though, mother."

"Who was darling?"

"The woman I was speaking with before you arrived." Marie looked at him expectantly. "She had her servant freed, and spoke to me quite forcefully." That word struck a cord deep inside of him, conjuring a memory he'd rather forget. Rubbing his head where the apple had it him, he couldn't help compare how similar both the women were.

"What did she say?"

"She said the Crown made criminals and then punished them. And that I was _arrogant_." He spat the word out like it was poison. How dare she?

Marie held back a slight laugh, to have seen her sons face would have been priceless. Before she could reply, Francis came running over and struck a deal with Henry. With a lingering glance directed at Francis Marie ended the conversation.

"Choose wisely Henry, divorce is only something they do in England."

Nodding Henry walked off, if it meant that much to him, he'd do it. All the better if she could figure out how his mystery woman was.

"Francis, does the name Nicole de Lancret sound familiar?"

"Comtesse Nicole de Lancret?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course! That's what sounded strange about the name!" Marie exclaimed looking happily in the direction Henry had taken off in. "She must be her daughter."

'_I can't wait to tell Henry_.'

**XXX**


	3. Meeting by the Lake

Thank you to alicathelton, chinkerchickchu & Lily Ophelia for the reviews. I love you guys! Here's some more... Well overdue I might add LOL I thought I'd all ready posted this part. Sorry cya x

P.S. chinkerchickchu, I don't have a Harry Potter story... I have 1 Buffy, 1 Phantom of the Opera and 2 Ever After… :S

**Part 3**

**Meeting by the Lake**

The lake was calm, the leaves on the trees billowed gently in the wind. The prince and Signor Leonardo de Vinci stood upon a small hill. They spoke of nothing but love and fate. Henry determined to find the answer to his internal struggles; should he go find 'her' or let her come to him?

"You cannot leave everything to fate, boy. She's got a lot to do. Sometimes you must give her a hand." Signor de Vinci told him. Henry pondered the words for a few moments before nodding softly and changing the direction of the conversation to the two little Noah's arks held in the inventor's hands.

"What's this project?" His interest in the artists work genuine.

"Would you care to see if they work?" Without waiting for an answer, the old man ran towards the lake. Placing the shoes on his feet he began to slowly drift across the top of the lake.

_XXX_

The still lake was only disturbed by the lithe figure of a girl, floating atop the surface, her arms waving by her sides propelling her backwards, further out into the lake causing little ripples of water to expand around her.

A huge smile covered her face as her arms dragged through the liquid level loving the freedom the water provided. Floating away from all her chores, from her troubles and her grief. Floating away from her step-mother.

"It looks like rain." The voice interrupted her solitude, shocking her from her self induced peace.

"Auugghh!" Crying out as she saw the old man loaming over her, seemingly walking on water. Falling under, she surfaced in time to see him tumble under with her, crying out himself.

_XXX_

Two shouts pieced the quietness surrounding Henry, suddenly worried for Leonardo, he ran down the cliff side to the lake. The second voice intrigued him so, for it was too high to also be the Signores.

"Signore da Vinci, are you all right?"

Looking up at the prince, the old man answered him jokingly. "I should leave walking on water to the Son of God; fortunately I tripped over an angel."

The mention of someone else stirred the prince to look over, confused yet excited by what he saw.

"Comtesse!"

"Your highness, oh!" She exclaimed, sweeping down to her knees. Remembering she had no need to drop so far if she was a courtier she rightened herself and made an excuse. "Uh...uh careful, it's very slippery right there."

He stared at her in amazement, after her impromptu exit from court the day before he had feared he'd never see her again, yet here she was, right in front of him, dripping wet and soaking cold.

"Here please, allow me." He offered her his cloak, wrapping the rich fabric around her shoulders.

"Oh! Thank you." She smiled at him, relishing in the dryness of the material.

"Come, let us go dry off by the carriage. I'm sure Leonardo will have a new project to test out."

"Lead the way, Sire." Walking back up the cliff, Henry and 'Nicole' in toe, Signor de Vinci smiled, aware of the sparks flying between the two. From what he'd heard she'd make a wonderful queen.

Upon reaching the carriage, de Vinci preceded to remove the outer layer of his clothing, hanging them across the carriage roof to dry.

"Nicole, would you like to dry some of your clothing as well?" When she didn't respond, he called her again. Still nothing, he decided his assumption was correct it wasn't her name she had given the prince. "Child?" Finally looking around to him she smiled.

"Yes, sir?"

"Care to dry your clothing?" He moved his arm and pointed at his own attire. Shaking her head slightly she sat on the ground, wet dress bunching out behind her. Slightly disappointed, Henry sat next to her, leaving Leonardo to his work.

"Where are your attendants?" He asked, looking around trying to spot someone.

"I decided to give them the day off."

"A day off? From what? Life?" Henry laughed, incredulously.

"Don't you ever tire of having people wait on you all the time?" Deep down agreeing with her statement, but protocol demanded it, so he had to say something back.

"Yes, but they're servants, it's what they do."

"Well I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours. I must be going." Angry at his inferiority Danielle stood at walked away. Laughing out loud Henry stood and chased her.

"You're angry with me."

"No." She denied, continuing to walk from him.

"Admit it."

'_If he wants to know so badly_.'

"Well yes it you must know."

"Why?" Henry could not fathom what he had done to upset her so.

"Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery."

"I'm afraid Mademoiselle that you are a walking contradiction and I find that rather fascinating." He looked at her with the curiosity of a young boy receiving a gift.

"Me?" She asked, almost forgetting he believed her to be noble. Stopping she turned to look at him, deciding not to run.

"Yes, you. You spout the ideals of a utopian society and yet you live the life of a courtier."

'_If only you knew_.'

"And you own all the land there is and yet you take no pride in working it. Is that not also a contradiction?"

"First I'm arrogant and now I have no pride, however do I manage that." He asked to himself, enjoying the banter between them.

"You have everything and still the world holds no joy and yet you insist on making fun of those who would see it for its possibilities." She sighed, seeing an end to their conversation began to turn again.

"How do you do it?" He asked, effectively stilling Danielle.

"What?" Her voice uncertain.

"Live each day with this kind of passion, don't you find it exhausting?"

"Only when I'm around you. Why do you like irritate me so?"

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" At that both burst into laughter, looking over at them Leonardo smiled.

"Sire, I have a confession to make." She admitted, her heart pounding in her chest.

"Oh, and what is that milady?" Fear rising to choke her, she swallowed it back and spoke loudly although hesitantly.

"Do you still wish to know my name?" Nodding excitedly he exclaimed that he did. "Danielle de Barbarac."

"I knew it!" A voice exclaimed from higher up the cliff. Looking over to see Leonardo with a proud grin on his face. "I knew it was not your name."

"I said as much at court, sir."

"Yes, but the boy did not seem to understand that." Both laughed, as Henry just stared at her.

"Danielle." He muttered, testing it out on his tongue. Obviously please by the result he repeated it a little louder. "It's a beautiful name." he told her.

Blushing prettily, she bit her bottom lip. "My father named me, sire. Thank you."

"Henry."

"Thank you… Henry."

**XXX**

**Please Review me...**


	4. Confessions

Here is the next part... I thought I had posted it here as well as at LJ... obviously not LOL oops, sorry! Anyway, read on and review… I really would like some more reviews for this. Thank you!

Also thanks to sunshine231 & chinkerchickchu (Chinkerchickchu:- LOL my PotO one is updated LOL :D Thanks for reading that too.)

B U **Part 4** /U /B 

B U **Confessions** /U /B 

"That is not all, Henry." She exclaimed as he turned from her. She would not let this opportunity pass, she could not. "Please sit."

Taking a seat at her feet she sighed, turning from him she paced forward a few steps and then came back kicking dirt nervously.

"Your highness." Henry opened his mouth to insist she use his given name, but she raised a hand to stop him. "Don't interrupt!" Mumbling he was sorry, he looked away as she glared. "Anyway, I am not a courtier." Her voice just above a whisper, her eyes moved from him her shoes seeming interesting all of a sudden.

Henry sprung up in shock. "Of course you are! You were at court!"

"I believe I told you this as well, Sire. I distinctly remember saying 'Who said I was a courtier, Your Highness?' I do believe you just laughed."

"I thought you were joking! Dear God how? Why… Dani--" His tone changed then from shock but warm to terrifyingly cold, causing Danielle to let out an involuntary shiver. "Mademoiselle, why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied, Your Highness. I merely did not tell the whole truth." Henry gaped at her.

"As if that is any better!" He shouted, seeing her flinch from him he ran a hand through his hair, frustrated beyond the definition. "Please, why are you doing this to me?"

"Henry please…"

"Do not address me so informal, Madam. I am a prince of France...and you are just like them."

"Let me explain! Please?" She cried at him, tears streaming down her face. "Please?"

Turning to glare at her, Henry nodded.

"I never meant to deceive you."

"Did you not? My, that is a surprise." His lips rose as he sneered at her, eyes betraying his disappointment, loathing and hurt. "Why Danielle? Was it for the crown? The money maybe?"

"Oh God, NO! None of that matter to me, Hen--Your Highness, I never thought I'd see you again!"

Ignoring everything she just said he continued, "So how did you do it? Did you have your spies inform you I would be at the lake?" He accused her, his tone cold; eyes steel his new countenance tearing into her heart.

'_This can not be the same man I was speaking to but a few moments ago. It can not be!_'

"YES! Is that what you want to hear? I knew you'd be here so I jumped in the lake and made sure Signor de Vinci tripped over me. Yes, yes, yes, yes, **YES**!"

"I knew it!" He exclaimed his icy stare once again pinned on her tear streaked face.

"Good God, can you not tell I am joking?" Danielle raised a shaky hand to wipe away the tears, effectively rubbing dirt across her cheek. "I did not know you'd be here. I did not even know you'd be in court that day."

"Really. Most convenient that I was, don't you think?"

"I was trying to save a mans life! He was sold to Cartier, I- he has a wife, Sire. He is old, he would have surely died had he sailed! He was my friend, like a second father to me! I could not let him go! God," She laughed, it sounded bitter and cruel. "Why can't you see that not everything is about you? You _are_ arrogant!"

Henry's mouth dropped in shock. "Madam, how dare you speak to the Crown Prince of France in such a manner!"

Looking up at him, pity shinning in her hazel eyes, she smiled sadly. "Sire, it does not matter who you are, or how I address you, the fact is you are arrogant. And I will have nothing to do with you!" Henry opened his mouth to speak again, but this time she was faster than he was. "Believe what you will about me M'Lord, good day."

Turning from him, trying to keep her sense of composure and dignity, she briskly walked from him, tears stinging her eyes. Refusing to wipe them away until he was out of site she merely blinked and helped them fall faster. Passing Leonardo, she nodded to him and kept walking. Once the trees blocked her from view she took off, running as fast as she could in the direction of the manor, forgetting about her pig.

_XXX_

"Believe what you will about me M'Lord, good day."

Henry stood frozen in place, not understanding fully what just happened here. That girl, that servant, had just walked out on him. She had left **him**! He was finding that concept very hard to grasp. Looking up at Signor de Vinci he wasn't surprised to see him shaking his head and frowning.

Sighing he headed up towards him, trying to act as if Danielle's desertion and rejection didn't matter.

_XXX_

Leonardo heard the shouting as soon as it started, occasionally he moved closer to the edge to voice his opinion but always stopped himself, feeling that they should sort it out themselves or not at all.

When Danielle walked past him, a slight tilt of her head all that showed she even knew he was there, and ran once she thought she was out of site. She was wrong, Henry may not have seen her but he had, he knew she hurt and it took every ounce of willpower not to go after her, or better yet go down there and beat Henry over the head with a rock.

Looking over the edge, he saw the boy in question walking back and forth glowering.

'_Serves the fool right_.'

Frowning down at him, Leonardo shook his head making sure Henry knew how disappointed he was in him when, and if, the boy would look up. Seeing Henry come bounding up the cliff side Leonardo figured something must have gotten through to him.

"Who does she think she is? Dismissing me? Me!"

Shaking his head again, the Signor realized that no, nothing could get through that thick arrogant skull of his, they needed Danielle!

"Good God, boy, she's right!" He muttered disgusted at his behavior, he stood their whining while the best thing that may have happened to him walked out of his life. "No, she missed something. You're also a _fool_!"

He raised his arms to emphasize his point, desperately trying not to pick up the rock he was eyeing. Henry noted his gaze and bent down; handing the rock to the older man he figured he was being helpful. Grinning proudly at his thoughtfulness he was barely able to dodge the flying object.

"Why thank you, Your Highness. I couldn't quite decide to throw it or not, but you chose for me it seems."

"Are you insane?" Henry exclaimed, running a hand across his head checking for bumps just incase. "You nearly hit me!"

"But I didn't. Nearly is not did, boy." He argued, Henry shook his head and leaned against the carriage. "What happened up there?"

"She… she wants nothing to do with me, said so herself. What have I done?" His voice cracked under the strain of his barely suppressed emotions. It was not right for a man to cry in public let alone the prince, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, and without Danielle didn't seem to care. Bursting into tears, he let them run down his face unheeded, Danielle's tear streaked face burned into his memory, closing his eyes he chose to see it, no matter the dirt or the wet tracks she was beautiful. She was intelligent, witty, strong, brave, kind, beautiful, and perfect and he let her get away. He was… he was everything she had said, she and Leonardo.

"I must get her back!" He stood, looking for his cloak only to remember she took it with her. He could only image she'd burn it when she returned to her home, or give it to the pigs. He found himself laughing at the thought of livestock sheltered with his expensive clothing.

"You have lost her, yet it amuses you so. Why?"

"That is not what amuses me Signor, rather what she will do with my attire once she remembers she possess it."

"Leave her be." Leonard shouted suddenly, ruining the happy mood they had created altogether. "She needs time." When Henry looked ready to protest the painter raises a strange looking object, paper and sticks attached to strings. "How about we fly my kite? And call upon her tomorrow?"

Knowing it was fruitless arguing, Henry nodded his consent and together both men headed back down to the lake side.

**XXX**


	5. And A Chicken Please?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D

**Part 5**

**And A Chicken Please?**

Reaching the manor in record time Danielle threw open the door and quietly eased inside, shutting it behind her. She did not need her step-mothers grief on top of everything else.

"Danielle, you are back. I was beginning to despair." Jacqueline smiled at her. "I went looking for you, but you were nowhere to be found. I did, however find your pig, and brought it home." Noticing the purple velvet cape that adorned her shoulders Jacqueline frowned. "Danielle, where did you get that? Never mind, take it off before mother sees."

Wondering what her step-sister was talking about, she raised her hand to trace her shoulders, gasping as she felt the material. Pulling it from about her, she began to cry again as she remembered how it got there.

"Dear sister, what ails you so? Shall I call a doctor?" Her voice raised an octave in worry, before Danielle hushed her.

"I'm fine, bad memories, nothing more."

"Where _did_ you get that cape?" Reaching out to touch it, but then thinking better of it pulled her hand back quickly.

"Hen- Prince Henry, Jacqueline. I went swimming in the lake and a guest of his tripped over me." At the brunettes gasp Danielle frowned. "He was being a gentleman, not a good one at that, Marguerite is welcome to him."

"You must tell me everything." Danielle opened her mouth, only to be interrupted by Rodmilla calling for supper. "After dinner. Come, don't be late."

XXX

The three women, Rodmilla, Marguerite and Jacqueline, sat around the dinner table while Danielle and Paulette stood to one side, awaiting orders.

"Perhaps I shall ship you off to the Americas with all the rest of the thieves."

Looking up Jacqueline smiled, finally able to contribute something important to the conversation. "Oh didn't you hear? The prince went to the king and asked him to release all those men."

"He didn't?" Danielle was stunned; she practically jumped off the back wall to find out more. He was so arrogant though, maybe something she said reached him somehow.

"Mm now by-by loyal decree," She began, smiling at Danielle. "Any man who sails must be compensated."

Laughing at the absurdity of it all, Rodmilla waved her fork in the air dismissively. "Compensated? Oh, honestly. What is the world coming to?"

Marguerite growing bored of the conversation, changed it to something more relevant to her, the chase of the crown. "Well, I want to know is, who this Comtesse everyone keeps talking about. There must have been 10 courtiers speaking of her today and how the prince fell all over himself."

Rodmilla, not one for competition, sneered at the mention of this other woman. "Well, we should find out who she is and bury her." Raising her glass, Danielle walked over and nervously tried to re-fill it, resulting in knocking it over. Righting the glass, she poured some into it and excused herself, sappy smile plastered over her face.

'_Maybe he really did like me_.'

XXX

Later that evening, the three women of the manor left in the carriage for the Prince vs. the Marquis tennis match. Jacqueline having been hounded into helping Marguerite find an appropriate outfit, did consequently not have enough time to find out the details from Danielle. After Prince Henry fell over the edge of one of the sidelines into a group of young woman, and having no ball, Marguerite held up one she brought along with her. Thanking her mother's evil cunningness silently she waved it over in his direction till he approached her.

"You're looking well Marguerite."

"You're welcome to look, your highness." She leaned forward slightly, the indecently low cut dress showing her assets quite well. Looking away with a frown Henry immersed himself in his game again.

XXX

Having invited the three of them on a walk through the market place after the game, Henry was listening to Marguerite ramble. He and Marguerite taking the lead, while Rodmilla practically held Jacqueline back from them. Hand feeding the blond chocolate Henry glance distastefully at them young woman's open mouth.

On the other side of the market, actually only a few stalls down Danielle was being harassed, not physically, by Monsieur Pierre le Pieu.

"Danielle de Barbarac...you get prettier every week." He leered at her, not attempting to hide any interest he had for the young woman.

"And you Monsieur Le Pieu are wasting your flattery." Turning away from him she continued to run her stall. Paying her no attention le Pieu walked closer to her, and grabbed her arm.

"I may be twice your age child, but I'm well endowed." And that was as far as he got when Henry came running over from his place beside Marguerite.

"Danielle!" He smiled at her, then noting le Pieu's hand on her arm, calm but firmly told him to remove it. Glaring at the other man until he turned and left, Henry resisted the urge to stick his tongue out when he left. "I, well Signore de Vinci and I, we were going to call on you later. The Barbarac manor I presume?" She just nodded at him. "That man, he wasn't causing any trouble, was he?" He asked concerned. Looking to the left and right of him, he noticed two terrified, shocked servants staring at him. When they saw him looking at them, they immediately lowered their eyes to the ground and bowed low.

"Hen-Prince Henry, these are my _friends_ Louise and Paulette." Henry smiled at both ladies and greeted them. "Paulette is married to Maurice." At Henry's blank look she grinned slyly. "You remember our meeting at court, don't you highness? Maurice is the man I bought back from Cartier."

Looking down at the floor ashamed, Henry nodded. "Um, yes I remember."

Paulette looked over at Danielle confused. "Mistress?"

"Not to worry, the prince and I had a disagreement over the crowns treatment of servants. He seems to have made amends now." Henry lifted his head hesitantly to meet her eyes, and at her amused smile, smiled at her in return.

Laughing heartily Henry began to bait her once more. "Now, now, I couldn't be seen talked down to by a woman in my own court could I?"

"No I suppose not, only serves to make you seem more arrogant, Sire." Henrys mouth opened and closed as he struggles to find someway to save his fall from grace.

"Um, well, anyway, yes, so… um?" The two servants shared a look and smiled over at Danielle.

"Don't cause yourself distress, M'Lord, Danielle's mouth runs away with her at times."

"But it's her mouth that has me hypnotized, my good ladies." Danielle blushed furiously and ducked her head. Laughing loudly as she hid from his gaze. The two women laughed amongst themselves at the compliment of their favorite person. Snapping himself out of his daze he pulled his eyes away from Danielle and addressed the servants "You will excuse her for a moment?"

Not waiting for an answer he grabbed her arms he pulled her away from the stall, and the ears of the surrounding people. "Highness, what is it?"

"Henry!" She looked over him in confusion, and nodded hesitantly. "I was going to call on you to apologize."

"It does not matter, Henry."

"**Yes** it does. I was rude, and arrogant and a fool. You are right! I'm so sorry, I should have listened when you tried to explain, I should never have accused…"

"Henry… don't talk to me."

XXX

Watching furiously as the prince left her daughters side for that servant, Rodmilla passed out her hand to stop Marguerite from having the temper tantrum she knew she so wanted to have. She wondered what on earth the Prince would want to talk about with Cinder soot, then seeing him shoo away le Pieu only to begin talking to the other servants astounded her so.

"Marguerite dearest, patience…"

Casting her mother a look of exasperation, then a glare in Danielle's direction, their watched anger brimming below the surface of their skin as Henry dragged Danielle into a corner out of site. Having had enough of being on the side lines, Rodmilla took her daughters hand, ignoring Jacqueline and dragged her over to the stall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, madam?" Louise asked, frightened.

Suspicious now and wondering if they even knew what the Prince planned she tried to get Danielle in trouble instead. "Was there just the two of you?"

"And the chicken." Paulette answered.

"I… see. " Glaring at the two servants Rodmilla grabbed Marguerites hand once more and dragged her over to the corner after Henry and Danielle. "Come along, dearest."

Raising her head in time to see the oncoming step-mother and sister Danielle prayed that what she was about to say would not hurt Henrys feelings.

"Henry… don't talk to me."

"Excuse me Dan- M'mselle?" He caught himself as he saw the other two approaching. "What's this about chickens?" She raised an eyebrow at him and he subtly shrugged his shoulders, not being able to think of a better excuse.

"Danielle? What about chickens?" Rodmilla asked her tone steely. "Highness, did we do something to displease you? For you quite hurt poor Marguerites feelings when you ran from us so."

"Oh, forgive me, I meant no disrespect, I remembered... I, uh, had to buy a chicken."

"You had to buy one? Yourself? What is wrong with your servants?"

"Um, well, my father doesn't think I deal well with commoners. I have to integrate myself." Looking at Danielle, he smiled in apology for his way of speaking about her precious commoners. "I was putting it off till tomorrow but I figured, there's a chicken, I should buy it today and free up my time."

"You wish to buy a chicken from my servants? Why would you need a secluded…" She looked around herself; Henry suddenly seemed to notice where he brought the young woman unaccompanied. "…Corner?"

"Well you see, I insisted on buying the animal and M'mselle…"

"De Barbarac."

"M'mselle de Barbarac here, seems to want me to take it free of charge. I did not want to cause a scene, you see."

"Nonsense, highness. Come I shall give you the chicken, then you shall have no more thoughts what so ever about paying."

"Um, how very kind of you Baroness." He shoot Danielle a pleading look, she only smiled in return. "Forgive me Marguerite." Taking her arm in his the three of them walked back to the stall. Henry took the chicken and left them.

Danielle only left the corner once the Prince and his entourage, as well as her step-family had left the market place.

XXX

Captain Laurent nodded to Henry as he walked back over, pointing at the chicken Henry seemed to have acquired from nowhere, Henry frowned sordidly. Holding it as far from him as possible, he practically glared holes in the animal.

"Where did that come from?"

"You don't want to know." Handing the animal to his friend they all turned and left. Heading back to the castle as Laurent struggled to keep the foul away from him this time.

XXX

"Come girls, let us leave." The baroness turned on her heels and left the market, two daughters following like chicks on water.

Once they had left, Danielle emerged from the corner to be pounced upon by curious servants.

"Dear what happened?"

"He did not harm you did he?"

"Why did the Baroness give the Prince our chicken?"

"Why did he not pay?"

"One at a time, please!" And as one all three began to giggle. Danielle eventually calmed enough to tell them everything that had transpired away from watchful eyes and prying ears.

**XXX**

Read and review me please…


End file.
